


Non è amore (è solo conoscerti a fondo)

by volleylover_09



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Alla fine non c’è voluto tanto. Ti ha sorriso due volte, ti ha portato un succo e gli sei caduto nel letto.»Simone non credeva di essere mai arrossito tanto in vita sua.
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantadue passi.

Erano quelli che Simone sapeva esserci dalla porta d’ingresso a quella dello spogliatoio del palazzetto di Cavalese.

Per quei corridoi bianchi, Simone metteva un piede davanti all’altro in automatico, non si fermava più a vedere con occhi curiosi le foto appese ai muri, le targhette alle porte, col timore di attraversare quella sbagliata.

Simone ormai sapeva benissimo dove stava andando.

Era già proiettato a quello che sarebbe accaduto nei tre mesi successivi, focalizzato sull’obiettivo della World League che non era altro che un allenamento in vista delle ben più importanti Olimpiadi.

Stava mentalmente ripassando uno schema provato il giorno prima, la testa bassa a fissarsi le mani, quelle mani apparentemente immobili che nella sua testa erano sempre in movimento.

Era a quattro passi dalla soglia dello spogliatoio, quando la sua falcata s’interruppe all’improvviso, il corpo che impattava contro un petto largo e solido. Simone alzò gli occhi ad incontrare il sorriso impertinente di Ivan e prima che potesse pensare di dire qualcosa, di scusarsi o anche solo di arrossire, si sentì passare un braccio dell’altro attorno al fianco e spingerlo senza troppe cerimonie verso una porta dall’altro lato del corridoio.

Simone riprese a respirare una volta dentro a quello che sembrava essere un ripostiglio, per quello che aveva potuto vedere dalla lama di luce che era entrata con loro e ora si era ritirata, lasciandoli nuovamente al buio.

Deglutì, non del tutto certo che potessero stare lì, d’altra parte l’allenamento stava per cominciare e se qualcuno si fosse accorto della loro assenza-

Le labbra di Ivan sul suo collo lo distrassero quanto bastava per non terminare quei pensieri e Simone si ritrovò a circondare le spalle dello schiacciatore con le braccia, stringendoselo addosso, mentre si lasciava andare contro il muro dietro la sua schiena.

Percepì una delle mani posate sui fianchi farsi spazio lentamente sotto la maglia, le dita calde contro la sua pelle lo accarezzavano piano. Si spostò andando incontro alla bocca dell’altro, trovandola in un bacio affamato, sentendosi schiacciare maggiormente contro il muro e gemendo sulle sue labbra sottili.

«Ivan, dobbiamo-» cominciò, la sua protesta messa subito a tacere dall’ennesimo bacio.

«Due minuti.» rispose il compagno, succhiando il suo labbro inferiore, prima di approfondire nuovamente il contatto.

Simone non sapeva del tutto come si fosse ritrovato in quella situazione, o meglio, certo che lo sapeva. Solo che, a pensarci razionalmente, lo stupiva la rapidità del corso degli eventi che l’aveva portato in quel ripostiglio con addosso il compagno di squadra, impegnato in attività non del tutto correlate alla pallavolo.

Sette lunghi, lunghissimi mesi erano passati dalla fine dell’europeo a quando si erano rivisti a Cavalese, con un nuovo entusiasmo e rinnovate speranze.

Pippo non era rimasto per niente sorpreso da quello che invece Simone aveva preso come un inatteso sviluppo della faccenda, anzi. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio con aria consapevole e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla. Simone, sul momento, non aveva capito.

«Alla fine non c’è voluto tanto.» aveva spiegato l’amico, in tono complice «Ti ha sorriso due volte, ti ha portato un succo e gli sei caduto nel letto.»

Simone non credeva di essere mai arrossito tanto in vita sua.

«Vieni da me stasera?»

Simone si prese il tempo per rifiatare e gli posò la fronte contro il collo, sorridendo appena.

«Se Os non mi guarda male.» ammise con un sospiro, imitato subito dopo da Ivan.

Aveva notato che il silenzio con cui il cubano commentava le sue uscite notturne era un discreto deterrente alla sua cosiddetta relazione con lo schiacciatore. Quello sguardo lo giudicava, specialmente quando arrivava Giulio e faceva i suoi soliti commenti equivoci a sottolineare quanto quello scambio di camere mettesse di buon umore i due giocatori.

«Oh avanti, Osmany non è mica tuo padre...» commentò Ivan staccandosi dal corpo dell’altro con una smorfia.

«Lo so, ma-» cercò di difendere il suo punto di vista, per poi essere di nuovo essere messo a tacere dalle labbra dell’altro.

«Esco prima io.» affermò Ivan, una volta allontanatosi ed essersi aggiustato la maglia.

Simone rimase a occhi chiusi, contando i secondi, calmandosi prima di uscire a sua volta.

«Non ho ancora capito come fate.»

Sdraiato per terra, Simone si allungò facendo stretching e voltò la testa di lato, verso la voce di Pippo.

«A fare cosa?»

«A non calcolarvi affatto.»

Simone si stiracchiò per poi lasciarsi cadere indietro sul pavimento. Osservò a lungo il soffitto del palazzetto, in silenzio, prima di rispondere.

«Non è che non ci...» prese un respiro, una mano andava nervosamente dietro alla nuca e ricominciò «Gli ho chiesto io di non dirlo.»

Incontrò il sopracciglio alzato di Pippo e sbuffò, prima di tornare a eseguire l’esercizio.

«Ma se lo sa mezza squadra...» scosse la testa Lanza, contando sulle dita i compagni che erano a conoscenza della suddetta relazione «Os che è in camera con te, Giulio con quell’altro animale, poi Buto, per forza, e Bira, perché Bira sa tutto.»

Simone chinò la testa arrossendo. «Ho capito, ma non voglio che Chicco pensi che mi sto distraendo perché poi ci sono le Olimp-»

«SIMONE!»

Pippo, accanto a lui, nascose la sua risata con un colpo di tosse, mentre Blengini si avvicinava agitando una mano verso di loro.

«Vi devo dividere come a scuola?» commentò a voce alta, scoccando un’occhiataccia a chi si era azzardato a ridacchiare. «Come devo fare con voi, non lo so.»

Schiacciato di fianco su un letto singolo da cui aveva paura di cadere, Simone aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra socchiuse, mentre il respiro affannoso rallentava a poco a poco, nel ristabilire la calma del dopo.

La mente vuota, completamente vuota ad eccezione del pensiero di Ivan, sempre Ivan, e di quel suo braccio che se lo teneva premuto contro, circondandolo. Riaprì piano gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco la stanza, il groviglio di lenzuola attorcigliate in vita e il respiro caldo di Ivan sul suo collo. La guancia premuta contro la sua spalla, osservava il braccio dell’altro, accarezzandolo piano con la punta delle dita, seguendo una vena che attraversava il bicipite. Deglutì arrossendo, quando lo vide contrarre il muscolo, improvvisamente gonfio.

Alla ripetizione di quel gesto, Simone gli pizzicò la pelle e si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Smettila, sei imbarazzante.» sbuffò alla risata di Ivan.

Riguadagnò spazio sul letto, quando lo schiacciatore si spostò di fianco sul bordo, il gomito piegato a tenersi su.

«Ah io sono imbarazzante? Non tu che mi fissi le braccia.»

Simone spostò lo sguardo sulle lenzuola, improvvisamente a disagio in quella schermaglia di parole in cui si era già perso.

«E comunque è per tenere vivo il tuo interesse.» riprese Ivan, l’espressione malandrina.

Simone tornò a guardarlo con aria confusa e piena di domande.

«In che senso il mio interesse?»

Osservò il compagno avvicinarsi lentamente e chiuse gli occhi in automatico, quando sentì il respiro di Ivan sulla sua bocca. Li riaprì alla mancanza di contatto, deluso. Non osava muoversi, quando l’altro lo guardava in quel modo, lui che aveva un problema a fissare le persone negli occhi. Non era il caso di Ivan, che ne aveva fatto uno sport, quello di intrecciare sempre i loro sguardi. Lo faceva sentire più nudo di quanto già non fosse in quel momento e non era una sensazione che gli piacesse poi molto.

«Nel senso che è questo che ti piace di me.» affermò Ivan con sicurezza spostandosi col corpo completamente sopra di lui e Simone chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

Si spostarono lentamente, già in un’abitudine consolidata, Ivan in mezzo alle sue gambe e Simone aggrappato alle sue spalle. Le mani che vagavano sul petto dell’uno e sulla schiena dell’altro, mentre Ivan gli parlava all’orecchio e Simone spostava la testa di lato, a occhi chiusi, scansando l’imbarazzo.

«Mi guardi sempre in palestra, dalla tua cyclette.» esalò, lasciandogli umidi baci a bocca aperta lungo il collo «Quando sono sulla panca, con i pesi, ti sento e lo so che ti piace.»

Simone gemette, ai tocchi sempre più audaci dell’altro, ma non rispose alle sue affermazioni perchè, forse, per quella loro relazione fatta soltanto di notti rubate e sguardi nascosti andava bene in quel modo.

Non poteva dissentire da ciò che aveva detto Ivan poco prima, era la verità.

Tuttavia, se avesse dovuto fare una lista di quello che gli piaceva dello schiacciatore, doveva ammettere che sarebbe stata una lista troppo lunga e il corpo dell’altro non figurava esattamente nelle prime posizioni.

Forse però era meglio non complicare le cose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'anon a cui piaceva tanto "Poesia senza veli" <3


	2. Chapter 2

Erano giorni che i pensieri di Simone orbitavano attorno alla stessa matassa di frasi che si ripetevano nella sua mente come un mantra.

_Ti ha sorriso due volte, ti ha portato un succo e gli sei caduto nel letto._

Era davvero stato così? O meglio, era quello che pensavano gli altri? Probabilmente la voce si era diffusa di camera in camera e adesso lo sapevano tutti quanti. Poteva quasi sentirli parlare alle sue spalle, discorrere, ridacchiare di quel ragazzino, solo l’ultimo che era finito nel letto dello schiacciatore.

Cercò di distrarsi da quei pensieri scorrendo i social sullo schermo del telefono senza davvero vederli.

Non aveva avuto molti contatti con Ivan nei giorni precedenti, al di fuori delle formalità durante gli allenamenti. Anche a pranzo e a cena sedevano in zone opposte del tavolo, trascorrevano le serate in modo diverso, non si rapportavano se non come conoscenti, come compagni di nazionale costretti a stare a contatto senza volerlo realmente.

Si chiese cosa l’avesse spinto a iniziare quella specie di relazione con Ivan. Finse di pensarci, mentre finiva la tisana che gli si era freddata in mano, le risate qualche tavolo dietro di lui gli suggerivano che lo schiacciatore insieme agli altri si stesse divertendo in una combattuta partita a carte.

Sospirò. Era l’unico a porsi certi interrogativi.

Rialzò gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo di Pippo. Si alzò, guadagnando lentamente l’uscita, l’amico come sempre a un passo da lui.

«Sono uno stupido, vero?»

Dopo molto silenzio e due coppette di gelato, gli era uscita dalle labbra quella domanda che aveva più il sentore di un’affermazione.

Lanza non colse subito la serietà dell’altro e ridacchiò.

«Te lo dico quasi tutti i giorni e solo ora mi credi?»

Simone rimase con la paletta in bocca, pensieroso, mentre il sapore della crema gli si scioglieva sulla lingua. Si fermò quando il compagno gli si mise davanti aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Pensavo stessi facendo una battuta.» constatò Lanza, improvvisamente a corto di parole.

Simone gli tolse di mano la coppetta vuota e si allontanò per gettarle entrambe in un cestino a lato della strada. Tornò dall’amico con le mani in tasca e la testa china.

I piedi ripresero la via che conduceva all’albergo.

«Oh ma che c’hai?» lo tirò Pippo per il gomito per farlo voltare «È successo qualcosa con Ivan?»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. «Perchè? Non posso essere nervoso per i fatti miei?»

Lanza allargò platealmente le braccia, facendo un passo indietro.

«Allora dimmi perchè sei nervoso.»

Il palleggiatore rimase in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, confuso dalla sua stessa reticenza, dall’essere uscito per parlare con Pippo e allo stesso tempo nascondere comunque che la fonte del suo nervosismo fosse proprio quella più ovvia, quella che l’amico aveva subito indovinato.

«È che qualche sera fa Ivan-»

«Vedi?»

«Mi lasci parlare o no?!»

Si fermarono in una panchina lungo il corso principale, Simone seduto sul bordo coi gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia, a guardarsi le mani giunte davanti a sé.

«Mi ha detto che in pratica lui mi piace perchè è bello.» esalò con fatica, come se si vergognasse di quello che stava dicendo.

Pippo gli si affiancò nella stessa posizione, premendo la spalla contro la sua.

«E non è così?»

Simone scattò in piedi, in preda all’agitazione.

«No! Cioè-» cominciò con voce acuta, torcendosi le mani «...non solo.»

Si sentì abbracciare all’improvviso dal compagno e rimase inerme, col cuore che gli batteva velocemente. Finì per arrendersi e abbandonarsi al contatto, perchè era quello che cercava. Un contatto che lo tenesse su quando si sentiva sprofondare.

«Lo sapevo che saresti arrivato al livello successivo.»

Simone inspirò, stringendo gli occhi, prima di rispondere retoricamente.

«Qual è il livello successivo?»

Pippo si staccò e incontrò i suoi occhi innocenti nello spavento che trasmettevano, carezzandogli la nuca e spingendolo a riprendere a camminare.

«È quando ti innamori.»

Aveva dovuto pregare Pippo di lasciarlo da solo, lì sui gradini di legno che portavano al patio dell’albergo. Aveva bisogno di respirare, dopo gli insistenti _diglielo!_ del compagno, dopo la sua testa che si limitava a negare, le mani che non smettevano di torcersi e gesticolare, quando le parole non gli uscivano.

«E comunque non sei stupido.» aveva detto alla fine Lanza, con piglio risoluto «È stupido lui se non capisce.»

Era l’ultima cosa che aveva pronunciato l’amico, prima di lasciarlo solo e, nonostante la loro chiacchierata, Simone sentiva di non aver risolto alcunché.

La vibrazione del telefono attirò momentaneamente la sua attenzione e lo tirò fuori dalla tasca della felpa. L’anteprima del messaggio di sua sorella diceva “come stai?”

Simone ci pensò su, rigirandosi il telefono tra le mani, spegnendo e riaccendendo lo schermo, nell’indecisione.

Sobbalzò quasi nell’accorgersi della presenza di Ivan che si stava sedendo accanto a lui. Non l’aveva proprio sentito arrivare.

«Vorrei saperlo anche io» lo sentì dire, facendogli un piccolo sorriso «come stai»

Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito, mentre infilava di nuovo il telefono in tasca.

«Ti ha mandato Pippo?» rispose con un’altra domanda, già stizzito dalla replica positiva che si aspettava.

«No, ma vi ho visti uscire insieme ed è rientrato solo lui.» spiegò Ivan «Mi chiedevo dove fossi finito.»

Il palleggiatore si strinse nelle spalle, a disagio. Ritrovarsi solo con lui dopo quei giorni trascorsi ad arrovellarsi sulla loro relazione non era per niente facile.

Piegò le braccia sulle ginocchia, poggiandovi la testa girata verso lo schiacciatore.

«Non sei solo questo.» si lasciò andare con un sospiro, pensando che tanto valeva parlargli in quel momento in cui erano soli «Per me, intendo.»

Ivan aveva un’aria perplessa.

«In che senso, non sono cosa?» chiese subito sulla difensiva.

Simone inspirò profondamente, prima di proseguire.

«Quando mi hai detto che ti guardo in palestra mentre fai i pesi...» rispose interrompendosi poco dopo, a disagio «ecco non credo che tu sia solo questo.»

Deglutì e, sotto lo sguardo attonito e fisso di Ivan, riprese dopo essersi umettato le labbra.

«Non solo quello che si pavoneggia in palestra con gli altri, voglio dire.» allontanò lo sguardo, vergognandosi improvvisamente di quello che stava dicendo ma non abbastanza da fermarsi «Non solo un bel ragazzo.»

Non c’era altro che silenzio attorno a lui.

«Penso tu sia anche una bella persona, ecco.»

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide nella stessa posizione di prima, sempre immobile, sempre fisso a guardarlo con occhi che non riusciva ad interpretare.

Prima che Ivan potesse rispondergli, Simone sentì la porta spalancarsi dietro di loro e una sequela di risatine avvicinarsi.

«Ecco i piccioncini» esclamò Sabbi con voce ammiccante, mettendo subito le mani sopra le spalle di Ivan che rispose con un verso scocciato.

Simone rimase in silenzio, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia.

«Dai Giulio, lasciali stare.» si inserì la voce divertita di Buti, a chiudere il quadretto. «Magari volevano stare un po’ soli e tu sei venuto qui a disturbarli.»

Ecco le risatine. Le sentì davvero, in quel caso, non erano frutto della sua immaginazione. Rimase immobile, come era stato Ivan durante tutto il suo discorso. L’avrebbe preso in giro alla prima occasione, ecco cosa sarebbe successo. Avrebbe dovuto tacere.

«Se volevano privacy, potevano starsene in camera, non so se mi spiego.» rise Sabbi, insistendo in quel gioco che divertiva solo lui «Anche se stasera Giannelli non mi sembra molto per la quale.»

«Giulio, smettila.»

Simone si era appena alzato quando sentì Ivan pronunciare quelle parole, ma non se ne curò. Gli passò davanti in fretta e, senza considerare Buti che cercava di farlo tornare indietro, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, diretto a passo veloce verso gli ascensori.

Entrò in camera quasi col fiatone e Osmany alzò gli occhi dalla rivista che stava leggendo, l’espressione già preoccupata.

«Tutto bene, niño?»

Si era sempre sentito protetto dall’ala di Osmany, ma non quella volta. Ogni domanda, anche la più semplice, in quel momento sembrava un’invasione.

Si infilò nel letto ancora vestito, pronto a chiudere gli occhi su quella brutta giornata. L’ennesima.

«Sì, tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.»

Era quello che ripeteva a tutti quanti, la cosa più lontana dall’essere la verità.


	3. Chapter 3

Quella mattina, durante il riscaldamento, Simone aveva sentito subito che qualcosa non andava alla sua spalla. Quel fastidio lo conosceva bene, si ripresentava di tanto in tanto a fargli visita e a tenerlo lontano dal campo, seppur per poco tempo.

All’inizio aveva cercato di ignorarlo, di spingerlo via, perchè non se lo poteva proprio permettere di farsi male in quel momento fondamentale dell’estate. Per quanto tendesse a non pensarci e spesso a sottovalutare il proprio ruolo, doveva fare i conti con il fatto di essere il palleggiatore titolare della Nazionale con le Olimpiadi alle porte.

Aveva sentito lo sguardo di Pippo su di sé durante tutta la mattinata, sapeva che quel suo essere troppo silenzioso aveva messo in allarme l’amico, che nei giorni precedenti non l’aveva lasciato solo un attimo.

Per quanto tentasse di non farlo notare, Simone aveva accusato il silenzio di Ivan nei suoi confronti. Non che lo schiacciatore avesse modificato il proprio comportamento verso di lui, nei momenti in cui la squadra era riunita. Se c’era da fare battute era il primo a coinvolgere gli altri.

Sembrava che quei minuti trascorsi insieme sui gradini del portico dell’hotel non fossero mai accaduti, che Simone non avesse detto nulla, che non avesse mai fatto un passo in avanti nella sua direzione, verso uno sviluppo di quel rapporto che forse aveva capito stargli stretto.

Aveva passato i momenti liberi a riflettere su tutto quello che aveva detto lui e quello che aveva detto Ivan, a guardarlo di nascosto ridere con gli altri e a odiarlo altrettanto segretamente.

Quindi, nel momento in cui, per la terza volta quel giorno, centrò la rete nel suo turno a servizio durante la partitella, non gli venne da ridere, come invece sentì fare ad altri.

«Oggi non è giornata, eh Gianna?» esclamò la voce di Matteo, che sghignazzava insieme a Totò dall’altro lato del campo.

Simone non rispose e sotto gli occhi attoniti degli altri si diresse a passo lento a bordo campo, dove Chicco scriveva qualcosa su una cartelletta, meditabondo.

«Mi fa male la spalla, la solita.» esclamò Simone, col cuore in gola «Da tutta la mattina.»

Vide l’allenatore ingoiare una parolaccia, poi riprendere il contegno in un attimo e voltarsi in cerca del fisioterapista.

«Luca!» urlò voltandosi verso il corridoio in attesa di veder arrivare il membro dello staff. «Luca, mi devi controllare la spalla di Giannelli.»

Mentre arrivava il fisioterapista a passo svelto, Simone vide Pippo avvicinarsi preoccupato.

«Di nuovo?» chiese con una smorfia della bocca.

Simone annuì con un sospiro. «Spero mi aggiustino alla svelta.»

«Sono sicuro che non sarà nulla.» lo esortò Pippo a pensare positivo.

Il palleggiatore rispose con un sorriso spento. Avrebbe voluto avere anche lui la stessa fiducia del compagno.

Sdraiato sul letto, Simone se ne stava immobile, gli occhi che vagavano in giro per la stanza pieni di sconforto. La tv era accesa su un anime che aveva già visto e a cui non stava prestando attenzione.

La sua mente era proiettata tutta al riposo che lo aspettava quel giorno e quello seguente. Non era nulla di preoccupante, come gli aveva detto il fisioterapista, mentre gli applicava il tape azzurro intorno alla spalla e sul braccio.

Il leggero bussare alla porta lo fece sospirare di nuovo, sicuro che fosse Pippo. Si trascinò fino alla porta e fece scattare la serratura, tornando subito all’interno della camera, verso il letto.

«Non ho bisogno di compagnia.» sospirò, mentre si rimetteva sdraiato sul letto.

«Sicuro?»

Simone rimase interdetto alla vista di Ivan, con le mani in tasca, in piedi poco lontano dal suo letto. Cercò di rallentare il respiro, odiandosi per l’ansia che gli era salita fino in gola.

Salì di nuovo sul letto, sedendosi in cima, la schiena dritta contro il cuscino sollevato e le gambe incrociate.

«Che ci fai qui?» sbottò Simone, cercando di riportare la propria attenzione verso la televisione e fallendo miseramente.

Ivan si sedette sul bordo del letto di Osmany, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani intrecciate.

«Volevo sapere come stavi.» riprese Ivan in tono calmo.

Simone strinse i pugni, senza capire come lo schiacciatore potesse mantenere sempre e comunque quella compostezza.

«Continui a chiedermelo ma non credo ti interessi veramente.» gli uscì quella frase con rabbia e fu contento di vedere l’altro rimanerne sorpreso «Altrimenti non avresti smesso di parlarmi.»

«Simone...» cominciò lo schiacciatore, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«No, non dirmi “Simone...”, come se fossi un bambino e non capissi cosa sta succedendo!» alzò la voce e scoprì di aver davvero bisogno di sfogarsi con l’altro «Anzi, va’ via, tanto allontani sempre le persone che cercano di avvicinarsi a te e di conoscerti.»

Per qualche attimo Simone udì soltanto le musichette provenienti dal televisore e strinse i denti, pregando che Ivan se ne andasse in fretta e lo lasciasse in pace.

«È vero.» esalò lo schiacciatore poco dopo.

Simone si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla sua aria abbattuta.

«Non ho mai creduto di essere una bella persona, né me l’ha mai detto nessuno.» ricominciò nel suo solito tono pacato, guardando Simone «Dopo quella sera, ci ho pensato continuamente e comunque non ho capito cosa volessi dire, non ho capito cosa vedessi. Sono un arrogante, pieno di me, mi importa così tanto della mia immagine che poi mi perdo quando qualcuno cerca di scavare.»

Simone sentì il peso che aveva dentro sciogliersi lentamente, mentre lo ascoltava parlare come non aveva mai fatto, si portò le ginocchia al petto, poggiandovi sopra il mento.

«E poi penso...» si interruppe, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso amaro, per poi stringere le labbra.

Il palleggiatore si spostò, scivolando seduto sul bordo del materasso proprio di fronte a lui. Gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia, stringendole, senza dire niente.

«Se poi scavi e non trovi nulla, sotto? Niente di bello, solo altra arroganza, altra superficialità.»

Mai si sarebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi in quella situazione. Mai avrebbe pensato che Ivan gli avrebbe parlato col cuore in mano e che Simone avrebbe voluto solo consolarlo.

«Non credo sia il tuo caso, te l’ho già detto.» gli rispose, aspettando che Ivan lo guardasse per poi sorridergli.

«Sei incredibilmente ottimista.» commentò Ivan, più rilassato.

«Non direi, pensavo non mi volessi più intorno.» disse Simone abbassando la testa.

Un secondo dopo il palmo di Ivan si posò sulla sua guancia, carezzandola e rialzandogli il viso.

«Mi dispiace di avertelo fatto pensare.» si scusò Ivan, e Simone si protese per abbracciarlo, il viso contro il suo collo «Mi sei mancato.»

Dopo qualche minuto in quella posizione il palleggiatore si staccò, muovendo la spalla e aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Dovresti sdraiarti.» consigliò Ivan, alzandosi.

Simone lo trattenne per un braccio. «Resti?»

Ivan sorrise e lo baciò.


End file.
